


How To Care For a Sick Mage

by milktoast



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Dorian being stubborn, Fluff, M/M, Mahanon also being stubborn, Sickfic, basically a lotta stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian gets sick, Mahanon is right at his side. Even if Dorian doesn't want him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Care For a Sick Mage

"Amatus, really, I'm perfectly fine!" Dorian insisted as Mahanon ushered him to his quarters.

"People who are perfectly fine don't cough out their lungs on the battlefield." Mahanon said.

"Is this all really necessary? I probably inhaled a bit of stripweed, that's all." Dorian said. Mahanon opened the door in front of them and headed up the stairs and into the elf's private quarters.

"Maybe not," Mahanon said, "but I don't want to risk you getting horribly ill in case you caught something." He coaxed Dorian into bed.

Dorian looked up at him, smiling warmly. "You worry too much, my dear."

Mahanon smiled back. "I know." He kissed Dorian softly. "Stay put. Perhaps I can find a potion somewhere in here."

 Mahanon looked through drawer after drawer in his nightstand for a potion, and triumphantly pulled out a red vial from a leather sack in the bottom drawer.

Dorian grinned and pulled the cork from the top of the vial, downing the whole thing in a few swallows.

Mahanon gave him an amused look. "Thought you said you weren't sick."

Dorian chuckled."Never said I was or wasn't."

"Actions speak louder than words, Dorian." Mahanon replied.

"Oh, I can think of a few actions I'd want you to perform, amatus." Dorian said.

Mahanon laughed. "Perhaps we should save that for when you're feeling better. I'll go down to the kitchen and get you some soup."

\---------

It was later, now. The last few rays of sunlight shone over the horizon as the darkness of night fell upon the mountains.

Mahanon laid down next to Dorian and cuddled with him a bit. Dorian wrapped his arms around Mahanon as the elf curled up next to him.

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick too?" Dorian asked. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd hate to have Mother Giselle think I poisoned you."

Mahanon chuckled. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm an elf, remember? I can't catch most human illnesses."

"Thank the Maker for that," Dorian mumbled. He kissed Mahanon deeply, smiling into it.

After a few minutes of kissing each other, Mahanon pulled away. "So..."

"Yes?"

"You finally admit that you were sick all along?" Mahanon said smugly.

Dorian groaned in frustration. "Oh, alright. I really was sick."

"Knew it!" Mahanon said, grinning triumphantly.

Dorian shook his head and smiled. "You're too adorable, dear."

"And you're too sweet. You should rest up now." Mahanon yawned. "Don't want you to get worse."

Seconds later, they were both asleep in each other's arms.

 


End file.
